Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Rights Nominations
If you wish to browse the archives, please head over here. Rights are permissions enabled for certain users that allow them to do certain things. This page is an encyclopedia about rights: It lists the permissions given for rights, it lists the requirements, and it gives a space for Admins and B-crats to nominate other users they deem worthy for rights. These requirements are needed to be nominated for the various rights. Note that the requirements for rights, other than B-crat and Admin, do not necessarily have to be met. There is definitely a high possibility of a user being nominated before the requirements stated here are met; It is mainly the nominator's decision. The requirements for Admin or B-crat rights, however, are the minimal requirements among plenty of others. The full policy can be viewed here: *Terraria Fan Ideas Wiki:Admin and Bureaucrat Policy Bureaucrat Permissions Bureaucrats, or b-crats, are a wiki's leaders. They usually also have administrator rights. They have the ability to: *Create new administrators *Create new rollbacks *Create chat moderators *Nominate users for rights Bureaucrats will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *Administrator rank for at least 2 months *2250 edits, 1500 of which must be mainspace. *No previous bans or kicks. *Contributions in the last 5 days unless on notified leave. Administrator Permissions Administrators, or admins, are some of a wiki's leaders. They have the ability to: *Block users *Ban users from chat *Kick chat moderators and lower from chat *Delete pages *Create chat moderators *Rollback edits *Nominate users for rights *Delete comments *Highlight forum threads *Close threads Administrators will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *Chat moderator and/or rollback for at least 3 months. *1500 edits, 1250 of which must be mainspace. *No previous bans. *Contributions in the last 5 days unless on notified leave. Moderator Permissions Moderators are users that have both Rollback and Chat Moderator rights. They have the ability to: *Ban users from chat *Kick users of no rank from chat *Delete comments *Close threads *"Roll back" edits in a page's history to the latest revision Moderators will lose their rights if they are inactive for 30 days without notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *Chat moderator or rollback for at least 3 months. *950 edits, 800 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 7 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans. Chat Moderator Permissions Chat Moderators, or chat mods, are users that monitor all forms of chat: live chat, comments, and forums. They have the ability to: *Ban users from chat *Kick users of no rank from chat *Delete comments *Close threads Chat moderators will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days wihout notification (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *500 edits, 250 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 15 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans and no kicks. Rollback Permissions Rollbacks, or rollbackers, are users that remove vandalism quickly. They have the ability to: *"Roll back" edits in a page's history to the latest revision. Rollbacks will lose their rank if they are inactive for 45 days without notification. (i.e. I'm going on vacation for x number of days). Requirements *600 edits, 450 of which must be mainspace. *Contributions in the last 10 days unless on notified leave. *No previous bans. Nomination area In this area, users that have Administrator and/or Bureaucrat rank may nominate an user to be considered for the rights. The community may then vote by placing four tildes (~~~~) below the second that they agree with and (optional) a reason for supporting, remaining neutral, or opposing. The voting system works as such: Each nominated user starts out with a score of 0. Each Supportive vote is worth 1 point, each Opposed vote is worth -1 points and each Neutral vote is worth 0 points. At the end of the voting (which comes about one week, maybe less, after the nomination is posted) the score will be counted. If it is less than 0, the user does not get the rights; if it is more than 0, they do get the rights. Deleting another user's vote is grounds for a ban, as is posting a nomination if you have no rights. You may vote for yourself, but you cannot nominate yourself. How to Vote # Edit the area you're supporting. (Support, Neutral, Opposed) # Write a sentence with a few words why you think the user should be nominated or just leave your signature. # Select publish, and you're done! =Nominations= *Which Rights: Rollback *User: TheFlamingScyther *Days remaining: 7 Support * Scyther is undoubtedly one of the most dedicated and helpful users on this wiki. Over the past several months or so, I have seen how he is constantly offering to help people and actually following through with his offers. He's saved plenty of articles from deletion (deletion due to incompleteness) and has just done an overall great job in keeping the wiki clean and content. With the 1.3 update coming our way, there is bound to be new users... and vandals, so I think that Scyther would fit this vandalism-fighting role quite well and would be suited to help protecting the wiki during the 1.3 update activity wave. Best of luck on the rest of the nomination! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻''Swaggins'' ~''' (The Terrarian Bugle) '''~ (Contact me)┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) ~ 21:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) * I could probably go on and on about how helpful Syther is but ill keep this short :) Syther is (as swaggins said) one of the most helpfull (and liked) user on this wiki. He helps fix incomplete articles, makes sprites for people without being asked, Gives great constructive criticism, and is probably one of/my favorite user on this wiki! Keep up the good... nevermind, great work!! :D Brick Creeper (talk) 22:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) * * Scyther is a nice user, is great at spriting, has great ideas and... well, what more could you ask for a user on this wiki? Arthurtilly (talk) 03:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Oppose * I don't believe we need new staff members, and Scyther has always appeared to me as a bit juvenile at times. 652Graystripe Talk page 01:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) * Per Gray. Sorry, Scyther. Silver (talk) 05:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Neutral *... Comments Re to User:652Graystripe and User:SilverHexxitFights The following is why we need another active staff member: *You, Silver, and Hunt can be safely considered as nearly to completely inactive. *Arthur is somewhere between semi-active and inactive. *With that established, I seem to be the only fully active staff member here. And even my activity has declined a little due to a lot of stuff going on on the main wiki. (I'd imagine that my activity will pick up again once we have concluded several of the discussions on the main wiki.) Based on that, I'm inclined to think that it'd be nice to have another active staff member around. (From what I've seen, Scyther is fully active here.) I have also seen instances wherein Scyther has acted a bit juvenile, but I'd like to note that I didn't see any negative effects towards the wiki or the community caused by those instances. I'm therefore led to believe that any future instance alike to those would not be problematic. Just a few notes for you to consider. :) (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻''Swaggins'' ~''' (The Terrarian Bugle) '''~ (Contact me)┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) ~ 01:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Likewise as to the activity thing; I've had a very active life recently, and sometimes you just can't make it. We all have to bear in mind that life comes before internet life, and I hope it's understandable. :Although I do concede that his negative actions have had little impact on the wiki, I do believe that I don't want juvenile actions at all - they have great potential to cause harm, direct or indirect, to the wiki. :Silver (talk) 05:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Site administration